Moja bryka/scenariusz
W Danville odbywa się festiwal Doo Wop Hop i pokaz samochodów z lat 70, w którym bierze udział całe miasto. Dundersztyc odbudowuje czadowe auto swojego wuja i chce się pozbyć konkurencji, używając Rdzo-Inatora, zamieniającego wszystkie samochody w rdzawy pył. Tymczasem spełnia się marzenie Fretki, która otrzymuje swój własny samochód, jednak nie dokładnie taki, jak sobie wyobrażała. Pojawi się wątek Monty'ego i Vanessy, których ojcowie zamierzają wreszcie odkryć, z kim spotykają się ich dzieci. Moja bryka (Odcinek zaczyna się pięknym napisem "My Sweet Ride", po czym kamera przybliża się przed domu Flynn-Fletcherów, gdzie Jeremiasz i Fretka wracają.) (Brykę masz!) Narrator: Moja bryka. Zapomnij o troskach, zapomnij o łzach. (Brykę masz!) Gdy słońce nad... (Fretka otwiera drzwi do domu. Wraz z Jeremiaszem wchodzi do kuchni.) Fretka: Ej, mamo! Jeremiasz: Dzień dobry pani. Fretka: Mamo, kiedy będę mieć samochód? Linda: (Jeździ na wrotkach przebrana w ubrania z lat 50-tych.) Fretka, przecież dopiero robisz prawo jazdy. Fretka: Tak, ale w końcu kiedyś je zrobię. Powinniśmy być gotowi. Linda: Jasne. Nim to nastąpi zjedzcie ciasteczko. Fretka: Ale ja mówię poważnie. Czemu się tak ubrałaś? Linda: Już zapomniałaś? Dzisiaj impreza w stylu Doo Wop Hop. Wszystkie mamy z okolicy będą kelnerkami na wrotkach. Jeremiasz: Genialna sprawa! Ma pani świetny peruko-kask. Linda: Dziękuje Jeremiaszu. Bezpieczeństwo przede wszystkim. Jeremiasz: Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja sobie zjem jeszcze jedno ciasteczko. (Zjada ciasteczko.) (Przychodzą Fineasz i Ferb.) Fineasz: Aloha fiara! Jeremiasz: Czołem chłopaki! Co tam u Was? Fineasz: Luz, luz panie kierowniku! I spoko oko Maroko! Idziemy dziś na imprezkę w stylu Doo Wop Hop, więc ubraliśmy się w stylu z lat 50-siątych, które sitkowa nie różniły się od lat 70-siątych, co nie? (Ferb zatrzaskuje palcami.) Lawrence: (Wychodzi z garażu.) Widzieliście moją spawarkę? Fineasz: Używaliśmy ją do wykończenia super okularów Ferba. Mam rację? Lawrence: Faktycznie są bardzo stylowe. Fineasz: Tato, nad czym tak pracowałeś przez całą noc? Lawrence: To niespodzianka dla Fretki. Ups! Fretka: Ta rozmowa nagle zrobiła się bardzo ciekawa. Mogę wiedzieć co to będzie? Linda: Och, kochanie chyba musisz już jej powiedzieć. Lawrence: Cóż, to miała być niespodzianka, ale kupiłem ci samochód. Jeremiasz: Nie wierzę. Fretka: Poważnie? Samochód? Lawrence: (Prowadzi ich do garażu.) Tak, tak! Ten sam, który miałem gdy byłem młodzieńcem. Myślałem, że będzie gotowy zanim zrobisz prawo jazdy. Fretka: Ale jak to nie jest gotowy? (Lawrence osłania nieskończony samochód.) Lawrence: Cóż, nie w pełni wyremontowany. Fretka No coś ty? Jeremiasz: Proszę pana, czy to jest Nedlington Nimfa? Lawrence: A owszem, jak najbardziej. Jeremiaszu ty masz prawo jazdy. Będziesz mógł nim Fretkę zabrać na przejażdżkę gdy już kończę. Jeremiasz: Super. Fineasz: My też jesteśmy tego zdania. Ferb, powtórz im to co mówiłeś. (Ferb pstryka palcami.) Co, nie? Fretka: Ja chyba mieszkam w wariatkowie, a Fineasz i Ferb są burmistrzami. Fineasz: Ej! Gdzie jest Pepe? (W bazie Pepe.) Major Monogram: Siemanko, młody! (Major jest ubrany w stylu z lat 50-siątych.) Fajne ciuchy? Z razem Carlem wybieramy się dziś na imprezkę w stylu Doo Wop Hop. Jedziemy tam incognito. Zrobimy mały rekonesans w trakcie pokazu samochodowego. Carl: Tak, naprawdę będziemy śledzić Monty'ego, żeby się dowiedzieć jaką dziewczyną się umawia. Major Monogram: Nie! Wcale, że nie! Wywiad donosi, że Dundersztyc zgłosił pojazd swojej kontrukcji do konkursu. Na pewno znów coś kombinuje. A jeśli przy okazji dowiem się z kim się umawia mój syn, cóż nie widzę nic w tym złego. Między czasie udasz się do domu Dundersztyca by odkryć co buduje, ocenisz sytuacje i zniszczysz co trzeba. (Pepe salutuje.) Życzę powodzenia mały dziobaczku i do zobaczenia! Oto jest Spółka Zło Dundersztyca! Dundersztyc: Hahahaha! Czasami zło bawi mnie do łez. (Słyszy Vanessę.) A kto to sobie tak słodko nuci? (Piosenka Vanessy) Vanessa: Doo Wop, Doo Wop, doo-doo-doo-doo-doo Doo Wop... Dundersztyc: Vanesso, to ty tak nucisz? Dobrze cię czujesz? Vanessa: Tato, o co ci chodzi? Dundersztyc: Widzę, że coś jest nie tak. Usta masz lekko powódkę do góry. (Dotyka jej czoło.) Może masz gorączkę, córeczko? Vanessa: Spokojnie tato. Cieszę się, bo idę na imprezkę w stylu z lat 50-siątych. Dundersztyc: A czy mogę wiedzieć z kim idziesz? Vanessa: No wiesz, z przyjaciółką. (Pokazuje się video, a w nim Pepe i mówi "Alarm Intruz!") Skoro o przyjaciołach mowa to zdaje się, że masz gościa. Dundersztyc: On może zaczekać. Idziesz może z tą dziewczyną, która ma nos jak owczarek niemiecki? Vanessa: (Zbliża się do drzwi.) Nie, ona wygląda inaczej. Dundersztyc: Nie! Nie! Czekaj! Czekaj! Nie otwieraj tych drzwi, bo puścisz do środka Pana Dziobaka. Vanessa: Wierz przecież, że przeciwnym razie wysadzi je w powietrze. (Otwiera drzwi, Pepe przychodzi z strzelbą.) Chodź, chodź. No to, pa! (Wychodzi.) Dundersztyc: Wierz, martwię się o nią, Pepe Panie Dziobaku. Ej! Faktycznie chciałeś wysadzić mi drzwi! (Pepe kładzie strzelbę na podłogę i przez przypadek ona odpala, i strzela w jeden obraz Dundersztyca, na którym on jest.) No, pięknie! I właśnie dlatego nie mam w domu ładnych rzeczy. Tak czy siak, chodź! Pokażę ci nad czym ostatnio pracuję! Widzisz, wszystko zaczęło się w Gimmelshtump, gdy byłem jeszcze małym chłopcem. (Retrospekcja) Dundersztyc (narrator): W piątki odbywały się parady. Wszyscy przychodzili, żeby podziwać hipterów i ich czadowe wozy, zrobione z przeróżnych części porzuconych przez okupantów zajmujących nas kraj na przestrzeni wieków. Ale dla mnie najczadowszych wozem prze wszystkim był Wymiatacz 320-I mojego wujka Simby'a. Młodszy Dundersztyc: Dawaj, dawaj wujku! Pokaz im wszystkim wujku, że jesteś najlepszy na świecie. Dundersztyc (narrator): Najczadowszy facet jakiego znałem. Wujek Simby: Heja! (Rzuca koszulkę fance i fanki rzucają się na fankę.) Fanka: Ja pierwsza! Dundersztyc (narrator): Niestety jego pojazd miał poważną wadę konstrukcyjną. Tylny zderzak był zrobiony z dymanitu, a zbiornik paliwa znajdował się pod fotelem kierowcy. (Pojazd najeżdza na Wymiatacz 320-I, a wujek Simby leci na orbitę.) I nigdy więcej go nie widziałem. (Koniec retrospekcji) Dundersztyc: Ale za to odbudowałem jego samochód. (Odsłania samochód.) Oryginalny Wymiatacz 320-I z 1975! Czy to nie cudeńko? Na pewno zdobędę pierwszą nagrodę i patrz co zamontowałem! (Dundersztyc naciska przycisk i przewody stalowe zawiązują Pepe.) Hahaha! Krępo-liny! Zrozum, że musiałem cię krępować, bo zaczynam wcielać w życie mój niecny plan. Aby wyeliminować konkurencję zbudowałem malutki gadżet o nazwie Rdzo-Inator! Wystarczy, że wcisnę ten przycisk, a wszystkie inne auta zamienią się w czerwony pył! Czyli rdzę! Czekaj, to rdza, co? Ciekawe skąd pochodzą te słowa? (Wychodzi.) Chyba będę musiał sprawdzić ich etymologię. (Przychodzi.) Sprawdziłem i okazało się, że "entomologia" to nauka o owadach, wiedziałeś? A tak czy siak, do środeczka! (Daje Pepe do wozu.) Ja wejdę tradycyjnym sposobem. (Siada do wozu.) No i jak się tak siedzi? Pięta za bardzo nie umierają? Norm, lepiej ostrożnie z tym Rdzo-Inatorem. Nie chcemy przecież, żeby przypadkowo wystrzelił. Norm: Dema problema! (Gdy otwiera się brama z strzałkami, że może jechać, to on jedzie przez drzwi.) (Scena przesuwa się do domu Flynn-Fletcherów garażu, gdy chłopcy patrzą na pojazd, a Lawrence chrapie.) Fineasz: Wiesz, Ferb? Tata miał rację ten tłumik faktycznie jakoś dziwnie pracuje. (Fineasz i Ferb patrzą pod spód pojazdu.) Może lepiej go nie zbudźmy. Pokaz mi model, nad którym ostatnio pracujesz. Ma jakieś wyposażenie dodatkowe? (Ferb naciska przycisk, model leci do góry wyrzutem rakiety, potem wybucha w górze i Lawrence jedzie.) Rany! Fretka będzie zachwycona. No może tylko wybuch jej nie zachwyci. To trzeba by było jakoś naprawić. (Przed domem Flynn-Fletcherów.) Vivian: O'la Fretka! O, cudownie wyglądasz! Fretka: Naprawdę bardzo pani dziękuje. Pani Johnson: Jeremiasz już jedzie. Będzie lada chwila. Vivian: Czy twoja mama gotowa? Fretka: Będzie za chwileczkę. (Linda przyjeżdża na wrotkach.) Linda: Gotowa! Widzimy się na miejscu. Patrzcie, dziewczyny! Jadę sama! O, i powrotem. O, przepraszam. Nie wiem jak się zatrzymać. Pani Johnson: Gaz do dechy, bo nam jeszcze ucieknie. (Jadą za Lindą.) Jeremiasz: Cześć, Fretka! Fretka: Jeremiasz? Jeremiasz: Samochód mi się zepsuł. Fretka: Więc, na pokaz aut pojedziemy rowerami. (Idą do garażu.) Powalimy ich poczuciem humoru. (Naciska przycisk, garaż się otwiera i Fineasz stoi na aucie, i gra na trąbce.) (Ze złością.) To jest po prostu... (Ze szczęśliwością.) W DECHĘ. Rany, nie sądziłam, że on będzie taki piękny! A ty? Jeremiasz: Poducha pod silnika? Fineasz: Sam go odpal. (Rzuca klucze Jeremiaszowi.) Tata powiedział, że będziesz mógł się nim przejechać. Fretka: Ej, a tak w ogóle to gdzie on jest? Ferb: Ostatnio gdy go widziałem majstrował przy tłumiku. (Na środku drogi.) Dundersztyc: Z drogi śpiący mechaniku. (Nadal w garażu.) Fineasz: A może poprostu jest w drodze na pokaz. Jeremiasz: No, dobra w takim razie my też już jedźmy. Wskakujcie do środka jedziemy na przejadżkę. (Piosenka Czad brykę mam.) Ferb: Pokochasz wnet. Fineasz: Pokochasz wnet, tej bryki opcji moc. Ferb: Silnik był fest. Fineasz: Staraliśmy się by na czas zbudować ją. Wystarczy wcisnąć ten guzik, a kolorów zabłyśnie sto! Czad brykę masz! Fretka: Czad brykę mam! O, patrzcie! Daszek jest z toaletką! Jeremiasz: W schowku czeka para rąk. Vivian, Pani Tjinder, Pani Johnson: Shoo-bop, shoo-bop Fineasz: Prowadzi się sam, super kufer ma! I otwiera puszki też! No a gdy rakietowy napęd włączysz to pomkniesz hen tu i tam. Vivian, Pani Tjinder, Pani Johnson: Shoo-bop, shoo-bop Dundersztyc: Mój wóz ma wieżyczkę, która robi. Ferb: Boom ba-da-boom bi-dam di-dam-dam Ba-da-boom ba-da-boom bi-dam di-dam-dam Linda: Whoo-hoo-hoo! Ferb: Pokochasz wnet. Vivian: Z przyjaciółmi gnać. Pani Tjinder, Pani Johnson: (Ooh, oo-ooh) Linda: Lub odwiedzić mleczny bar. Ferb: Spadochron w ruch! Fineasz: Odpalmy spadochron, Ferb! Już czuć miłości żar! Jeremiasz: I mógłbym z tobą lat sto w blasku księżyca jechać, bo czad brykę masz! Fretka: Czad brykę mam! Wszyscy: Tak! (Scena przenosi się do miejsca Doo Wop Hop) Dundersztyc: Ha! Widzę, że to będzie kaszka z mleczkiem! (Jedzie na scenę.) Jestem mistrzem ludzie! (Z auta sypie się konfetti. Wszyscy ludzie się śmieją.) Nie rozumiem, co w tym śmiesznego. Ej, dlaczego wszyscy się śmieją? (Scena przesuwa się do Monograma i Carla. Monogram patrzy przez lornetkę.) Major Monogram: Nie widzę Monty'ego. Wejdź mi na barana. Może ty go tutaj gdzieś wypatrzysz. Carl: Ale nie opuści mnie pan tak jak poprzednio? Major Monogram: Wykonaj rozkaz! I uważaj na włosy! Wejdź to. (Carl staje na jego ramionach i bierze lornetkę.) Powiedz mi co widzisz. Carl: Jest tam, Majorze. (Widzi go z Vanessą.) Jest z... O nie! (Monty mówi Carlowi, żeby nic nie mówił.) Major Monogram: Co? Że co? Carl! Mów co widzisz. Carl: Kogoś kto będzie mi dłużny. (Scena jest do Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: Nabijacie cię z mojego Drusselsteinkiego Wymiatacza 320-I? Zobaczymy zaraz kto się będzie śmiał ostatni. Norm, wypal z naszego Rdzo-Inatora! Norm: (Salutuje) Wypalam, proszę pana! Tylko jak niby mam ustawić współrzędne? (Pepe naciska na Wymiatacza 320-I, a Norm naciska guzik.) Dziękuje, Pepe Panie Dziobaku! Zachowałeś cię bohatersko! (Rdzo-Inator zamienia w rdzawy pył, pułapkę i pojazd.) Dundersztyc: O-oł. Na szczęście zamontowałem plastikowy wat. (Do Vanessy.) Ej, Vanesso! Czy to ty? (Scena do Vanessy i Monty'ego, Monty stara się ukryć twarz.) Vanessa: Cześć, tato! Dundersztyc: Chwila moment! Kim jest ten chłopiec obok ciebie? Wygląda jakoś dziwnie znajomo. (Pepe naciska zbiornik gazu.) Ej, czy to nie jest? (Dundersztyc leci na orbitę.) Aaa! (Człowiek przechodzi przez jego.) Wujek Simby? Nieźle się trzyma. (Lawrence jest na wzgórzu i jedzie na dół.) (Pojazd Nedlington Nimfa jedzie na scenę.) Stanky Dog: A to zgłaszamy w ostatniej chwili. Rany! Aż oczom nie wierzę! Ludzie, spójrzcie na to! (Mechaniczna ręka bierze Fretkę na czerwony dywan.) Czy to jest Nedlington Nimfa? Fretka: Tak, jak najbardziej. (Lawrence jedzie przez farmę i dociera do Doo Wop Hop.) Stanky Dog: A kto go tak pięknie wyremontował? Fretka: Cóż, przez jakiś czas pracował nad nim mój tata. O, to właśnie on! (Lawrence się budzi i jest zdziwiony.) Stanky Dog: Wygrał pan z czasem! Pracował pan nad nim do ostatniej chwili. Lawrence: Naprawdę? Stanky Dog: Chyba wypowiem się za wszystkich mówiąc, że Nedlington Nimfa zostaje zwyciężcą naszego pokazu. (Daje mu puchar.) Lawrence: To dla mnie zaszczyt. Trzymaj, Fretka! Jakby nie patrzeć to twój samochód. Linda: (Przyjeżdza.) Wyjątkowy samochód dla wyjątkowej dziewczyny. Fretka: O, no wiecie? (Jedzie do tyłu.) Lawrence: Och, kochanie. Wrotki cię poniosły. Fretka: (Daje puchar braciom.) Tak naprawdę, to należy się wam. Fineasz: Super! Miałeś rację, Ferb. Potrzebna będzie spora gablota. (Pepe wyskakuje z pucharu.) O, tu jesteś, Pepe! (Ferb zatrzaskuje palcami.) Napisy końcowe Dundersztyc: Mój wóz ma wieżyczkę, która robi. Ferb: Boom ba-da-boom bi-dam di-dam-dam Ba-da-boom ba-da-boom bi-dam di-dam-dam Linda: Whoo-hoo-hoo! Ferb: Pokochasz wnet. Vivian: Z przyjaciółmi gnać. Pani Tjinder, Pani Johnson: (Ooh, oo-ooh) Linda: Lub odwiedzić mleczny bar. Ferb: Spadochron w ruch! Fineasz: Odpalmy spadochron, Ferb! Już czuć miłości żar! Jeremiasz: I mógłbym z tobą lat sto w blasku księżyca jechać, bo czad brykę masz! Fretka: Czad brykę mam! Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 4